Ce que personne ne sait
by chiffre2
Summary: Rin s'est toujours demandé ce que faisaient Sesshi et Kagura, quelqu'un lui répond enfin mais la réponse qu'elle recoit n'est pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait....


Derrière un petit buisson, une fillette observait deux amoureux. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et aucun des geste de son maître et de la femme ne lui échappait. Pour elle, s'était fascinent, la façon dont ils se touchaient, la manière qu'ils avaient de se regarder et le fait qu'ils collaient sans cesse leurs lèvres, comme si ils essayaient de se manger. Dans sa petite tête, tout ca était tellement mystérieux. Malheureusement pour elle, une voix la remit à l'ordre.

« Rin! Arrêtes d'espionner Lord Sesshomaru et Kagura, ils ont besoin de leurs intimités. »

Le démon grenouille la prit par le bras et l'éloigna de la scène.

« Mais monsieur Jaken, pourquoi ils font sa? Je ne comprends pas et puis s'est quoi l'intimité? »

Lui demanda la fillette en se laissant traîner par le serviteur de son maître. De toutes les questions qu'elle aurait pu poser, Rin venait de demander la pire. Rougissant jusqu'au oreille, Jaken ne put que la relâcher et bredouiller :

« Heu…………..Ben…………S'est que………………. »

Quand le petit bonhomme vert ne savait plus quoi dire, il avait pour habitude de perdre patience.

« Rin, arrêtes de poser de si sottes questions! Tu n'as pas à savoir sa alors retourne cueillir des fleurs et laisses moi tranquille! »

Comme la gamine n'était pas du genre à riposter aux propos de Jaken (sinon on s'entend qu'elle riposterait tout le temps…) elle lui sourit, hocha la tête et partit en direction de la forêt pour aller chercher des fleurs pour son démon chien préféré. Des tonnes de questions remplissaient sa tête mais malheureusement, elle ne trouverais pas les réponses qu'elle espérait. En soupirant, la fillette continua sa route tout en ramassant toutes les fleurs qu'elle pouvait trouver sur son passage. Soudain, elle vit deux figures à travers les branches épaisses des arbres de la forêt. Un garçon et une fille d'apparence assez jeunes étaient la, nues sur le sol et ils faisaient des trucs bizarres. Trop curieuse, Rin s'approcha du couple discrètement et les espionna, bien cachée dans les branches. La fille et le garçon poussaient des cris étranges si bien que part moment, l'enfant cru qu'ils se battaient. Pourtant tout deux semblaient aimer la situation. Elle aurait pu continuer ses observations mais une main se posa sur son épaule. La gamine allait pousser un cri lorsqu'une autre main se posa sur sa bouche et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, on l'éloigna de la scène. Lorsque son agresseur lâcha prise, ils étaient bien loin du couple et du campement de Sesshomaru.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez!!! »

S'écria la fillette en faisant face à son agresseur. S'était un homme avec de longs cheveux de j'aies et à la peau si pale qu'on aurait pu le croire mort. À sa grande surprise, ce dernier pouffa de rire après ces dires. Mais de quoi riait-il? Lorsqu'il reprit enfin son calme, l'étranger posa ses grands yeux noirs sur elle et lui dit:

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens comme sa petite. Si ils t'auraient attrapé, tu aurais eu droit à une bonne raclé alors tu devrais me remercier plutôt que de me lancer des couteaux avec tes si charmants petits yeux. »

Il y eut un silence embarrassant entre les deux interlocuteurs, puis, l'enfant baissa la tête, signe de sa défaite et lui répondit :

« Je vous demande pardon monsieur… Vous avez raison, je sais que s'est mal d'espionner mais s'est que je ne comprends pas….. »

Elle murmura pour elle-même :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils font sa »

Puis, tourna la tête vers l'étranger qui la regardait avec un calme implacable.

« Hum…. D'après ce que je vois on ne t'a rien appris à ce sujet…… Je ne sais pas si devrais te le dire….. Tu serais bien la première à savoir la vérité mais serais-tu capable de l'accepter….. Hum….. Ha et à quoi bon, je suppose que la dernière chose que tu veux entendre s'est bien un adulte t'expliquant des choses inutiles et qui t'empêche de retourner gambader avec les autres gamins de ton âge. Bon, et bien moi je te laisse petite. »

Il allait s'en aller lorsque Rin le rattrapa en le tirant par la manche. Elle voulait savoir et ne laisserait pas partir la personne capable de lui répondre.

« Ho monsieur, je serais ravis de vous écouter. Ne partez pas s'il vous plaît… J'accepterais tout ce que vous aller me dire sans poser de question et je ne vous interromprais pas, promis jurer. Mais s'il vous plaît expliquer moi »

Toujours avec un calme déconcertant, l'homme à la peau blanche se tourna pour lui faire face. Il sembla réfléchir deux minutes puis, lui répondit :

« D'accord mais ce que je vais te dire devra rester entre nous. Personne ne doit savoir que tu sais ou sinon, il te tueront et me tueront aussi. »

Les yeux de la fillette étaient plus grands qu'il ne l'avaient jamais été. Que s'était excitant, se qu'on allait lui révéler devait être tellement important. Celle-ci hocha la tête et s'assit sur le sol vert de la forêt, attendant les explication de l'inconnu.

« Bien….. Ce que tu as vu dans les bois est un rituel que l'homme a l'habitude de faire avec celle qu'il a choisi. Attention, celle qu'il choisit n'est pas à féliciter, loin de là. En fait, s'est comme un chasseur qui choisit sa proie. Il l'attrape grâce à des appât et ensuite……. Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire… »

« Ensuite! »

Répondit Rin comme pour continuer sa phrase.

« Bon d'accord…. Ensuite il met un œuf dans son ventre. Un œuf d'insecte. »

La gamine fut horrifiée.

« Quand l'insecte est assez vieux, il sort de son ventre en lui infligent d'affreuses douleurs et parfois il la tue… Quand elle ne meurt pas, la femme se fait hypnotiser par l'insecte et en devient l'esclave comme elle devient l'esclave de l'homme qui lui a mis l'insecte. »

« Mais s'est horrible!!! Pourquoi elle se laisse faire si elle sait ce qui va arriver?! »

« De un, elle ne sait pas, tu es la première, je te l'ais dit tout à l'heure. De deux, l'homme sait comment utiliser ses appâts. Maintenant tu connais la vérité, faisant ce que tu en veux. Moi je vais devoir te quitter. Au revoir petite. »

Sur ce, il disparue parmi les branches, laissant la fillette seule. Celle-ci trop pétrifier pour faire quoique se soit, toujours sous le choc de cette révélation.

**Comment Lord Sesshomaru peut-il faire une tel chose à Kagura?**

Pensa-t-elle au bord des larmes. De nouveau, une mai se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter. Derière elle se trouvait le grand démon chien qui la regardait toujours avec son regard froid et vide.

« Viens Rin. »

Lui dit-il avant de s'éloigner, et elle le suivit, mais de loin, comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui fasse la même chose qu'à Kagura. Sesshomaru quant à lui ne porta pas attention à ce petit détail, peut-être qu'il aurait du…

Au loin, Naraku affichait un sourire triomphant sur son visage. Il venait de planter la graine de la discorde dans le cœur de l'enfant. Plus elle vieillirait, plus elle serait distante envers son maître et, lorsque le youkai aux cheveux d'or développerait plus que des sentiments père fille avec elle, lorsqu'il tenterait de lui avouer son amour, elle le détruira. Car, ils s'aimaient, mais ils ne le savaient pas encore.

« La meilleur façon de se débarrasser de son ennemi s'est d'utiliser sa plus grande faiblesse… Et je n'ais même pas eu besoin de lui mentir, juste de lui expliquer les vrais choses de la vie. »

Et il disparut à l'horizon.


End file.
